Flintstones: 24
by one eyed nemesis
Summary: Special Agents Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble have 24 hours to prevent a terrorist strike on Bedrock
1. 1:00AM to 2:00 AM

The following takes place between 1:00A.M. and 2:00A.M. Standard Stone Age Time(SST)

1:00 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

Time runs slower in the stone age, in the time of sundials and cave houses each second runs longer. But in times of crisis time speeds up, the pace of each minute quickens to a rate incomprehensible to ordinary cavemen. But Fred Flintstone is no ordinary caveman.

Fred Flintstone, secret agent. Barney Rubble chuckled at the notion, Fred a government agent. Barney knew that as far as qualifications go, he and bosom buddy and life-time pal were out of their depth. But seeing as how Fred Flintstone had had the idea for and founded the Counter Terrorist Syndicate (CTS), they were each political shoe-ins. Why allow them to be field agents? The answer was quite simple. Terrorism did not exist. When Fred had first broached the subject it seemed the most outlandish proposition ever. No one could know that poor old Fred Flintstone had just envisioned the most devious and debilitating mode of combat ever. In effect Fred Flintstone by no intent of his own had become the first crusader in long line of crusaders to combat terrorism.

But all this was of Mr. Rubble's, or Agent Rubble's, head. All Barney knew was that he was watching a building that had been empty for years. Surely it was a way to get him out the way. Fred would have been indignant at this waste of his time, but Barney had no great ambitions he was happy to play secret agent without any of the risks.

All that would soon change.

1:07 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Mall

When asked how he earned assignment to the first high profile mission in the history of CTS, Fred Flintstone would brag that he used the most highly advanced trickerations in his disposal.

"Trickerations, of course is word I personally created and loaned the great boxing promote Don Kingstone." he'd continue. "Of course besides my great command of the English language, I'm also a very savvy tactician so I personally chose the team so that I would be surrounded by best of best. Nothing gets past this mind." That was his way of explaining the presence of Wiley Granite, the crackerjack agent that had been lauded as agent of the year three years in a row. With the success of this mission she was on the fast track to an unprecedented 4th consecutive year.

Wiley Granite, Fred watched her intently not because of her striking figure or the delicate face the belied her rock hard cunning, but because there was something about her that caught his attention. On the surface she was strange enough, She wore a waist length man's red military coat that on a girl her size reached the knees, it was worn open with its arms cut off over an advanced bronze plate armor that looked like a bustier because it left the area between her neck and her chest visible, not to mention the lower half of her taut stomach. Were it not for the coat her shoulders would be exposed which was against the dress code of CTS. Her midriff was showing between the bronze armor and her brown slacks. Fred also to noticed of the machete that hung from her belt. The Military Coat, she said, came from her grandfather who was a General in the Stone Revolutionary War, that checked out. It didn't explain why she had opted to vandalize a family heirloom or why she wore a piece of armor that was so advanced that the President had not yet been outfitted with it. All in all, this mode of dress pointed to a maverick. A rule breaker. But she was the best of them.

The best save one, me, Fred mused.

1:12 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

CTS Command Headquarters

CTS Director Joe Rockhead monitored feeds coming in from the Bedrock Mall, all agents were in position save for Fred Flintstone. But that was okay he'd accounted for any missteps Fred might make, in fact he counted on them. He waited for the call, staring at his name plaque he couldn't help but laugh.

Joe Rockhead, Director of Bedrock Branch Counter Terrorist Syndicate, Of all the words Fatso Freddy had to use it was Syndicate.

"Phase one complete." Wiley Granite's melodic voice crackled over the comm. unit, sultry as ever, Rockhead thought, though he knew better than to make anything of it. Lest he suffer the wrath or two women, Ms. Granite and Mrs. Rockhead of course.

1:13 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

A building adjacent to Bedrock Mall

Wiley Granite had taken her place on a ledge of a building overlooking the courtyard area outside the mall, she watched the scene through her binoculars, one of the many marvels of stone age tech. She lay prone on the ledge waiting for action. It was going to be about forty-five minutes before anything went down so she surveyed the terrain. She looked for the most likely escape route the suspect would take when it all hit the fan. She determined that she would cut across the parking lot and over the fence separating it from abandoned rock shining facility and then head straight down the alley between them. She then looked for the best way to counter that course and catch them as quickly as possible. She saw no path that was any better or worse than any other path. She settled and looked for a pathway that would satisfy her secondary concern, she wanted to find a way to run after the suspects without cutting her feet up on the gravel. It boggled her mind that with all the modern inventions popping up no one had found away to protect one's feet from damage.

1:37 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

Barney Rubble was posing as a homeless man, the director had asked "With thousands of caves ripe for the picking who in the world is going to be homeless?"

"It's going to be a big problem someday, Joe, You'll see." Barney had responded. But he did feel conspicuous as he sat at the corner of the building all alone doing nothing. He shrugged the thought away, after all no one would be there to see him. He closed his eyes and thought about the dinner that would be waiting for him at home. Drooling at the thought of a juicy steak he began to drift of to sleep. Then he heard the sound of feet slapping against gravel.

Someone was coming.

1:42 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Mall

Fred Flintstone had written protocol, he knew the rulebook cover to cover. Forwards and Backwards. Still he chose to break ranks, just for a few minutes. The big fight of the Century was later this evening and he was about to miss it.

"Hey, uh, buddy." he started towards the man in the dark coat, a ticket scalper if he ever saw one.

"Yeah, buddy?" there was a trace of irony in the man's voice but it didn't get to Fred.

"You got tickets to the Sugar Rock Robinson - Sugar Rock Leonard fight tonight."

"Who's askin'?"

"I'm asking that's who."

"So long as it's you." the man said, "I've got tickets. How many you need?"

"Give me five."

"Only got two."

"Gimme two then." Fred took the tickets and handed over a wad of bills. "Sugar Rock vs. Sugar Rock! S'gonna be sweet!"

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be cop now wouldya?"

"Don't worry about it pal. I'll mind my business you mind yours."

"So long as it stays that way buddy." he snatched the money from Fred's hand.

"Gotcha."

1:49 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

There was no way out of it, Barney Rubble was now in the middle of it all. He was at the center of the action, if he'd had proper training he'd fall back on it but instead he'd have to rely on his own fine-tuned instincts.

Great! he thought, now what?

He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep.

1:51 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

Slab Slate brushed past the man sleeping by the door and kicked at his foot for sitting in his way. The sleeping man didn't stir. The CTS thought the had him fooled, but they were the fools waiting in the mall while he conducted his business right next door.

1:54 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

A building adjacent to Bedrock Mall

Wiley Granite cursed her damned gullibility. How could she possibly have fallen for such a blatant trick. She had waited at the mall like a chump while Barney Rubble, a low-tier agent had been placed smack-dab in the middle of the action. How could he possibly know what to do now. For God's sake, she thought, the man's playing dead. She had thought she'd been building her card pyramid on steady ground but now felt as though it was uneasily balanced on Barney Rubble's head.

1:59 A.M. …


	2. 2:00AM to 3:00AM

The following takes place between2:00AM .3:00AM. Standard Stone Age Time(SST)

2:00 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Frantic City The Boulder-Dare Casino

Training Headquarters of Sugar Rock Leonard

"This happens kid."

"You know what to do."

"It's alright champ. Give him hell, Sugar!"

The voices were a crackling mess in his ringing head. Sugar Rock Leonard was prone against the ropes, paralyzed by a blow that had absolutely shook him. Sonny Listone, his sparring partner, had given him a punch worthy of his heavyweight frame. Sugar Rock Leonard was far below the limit of a heavyweight contender. He wondered at his insistence that he spar with the biggest fighters available. Sugar Rock Robinson of course was a heavy hitter but he was far from the raw power of the heavyweight champion in front of him. Sugar Rock Leonard danced away from the hulking figure.

Leonard knew he couldn't take too many punches from the man who had flattened Floyd Patterstone inside one round. Even with his dulled senses Leonard knew that his dance seemed bizarre as he was in fact lurching from one corner to the next. Listone plodded after him letting loose with vicious, clubbing strikes.

A hook came his way and Leonard slipped under it with a murderous hook to the ribs. He circled Listone, firing piston-like jabs. Finally getting his rhythm back he played the same game that he had played when he made Roberto Duran-Rock say "No Mas". Listone lunged at him as the round drew to a close. Leonard stepped back out of the range of his straight right. Fired a killer uppercut, then a hook and another uppercut. Listone dropped at the bell.

"He was hurt. It seemed like all was lost for the welterweight champion looking to unify the title against the seemingly more formidable of the two Sugar Rocks. But not only did Leonard finish the round, he finished his sparring partner who clearly out weighted him." A reporter spoke aloud as he wrote his column. Leonard could only chuckle at the absurdity that not only was he training at this hour but the press had come to watch.

So early in the morning and his last day of training had only begun. He was training hard on the day of the fight, but he still knew that he could win the fight. Leonard knew that this would be his shining hour.

Robinson, eat your heart out.

He Grinned

2:03 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

Barney Rubble had some sense after all. Wiley thought watching him climb a ladder to get to the roof of the facility. She could see him stealthily peering through the sunroof, hopefully gathering pertinent information. He saw her and began a large two armed "I'm over here" signal. She gave him a small wave to acknowledge him.

"He kicked my foot!" Barney shouted, "Oops! They'll hear us." he jumped back down to his hiding position. Wiley granite smiled and rolled her eyes.

She was still 100 yards out from the building engaging in a full sprint. When she heard a twig crack behind her. She dove behind a nearby tree. Pressing herself against the large tree she controlled her breath, trying to keep as quiet as possible. She could hear soft footsteps coming on her. Two sets of feet were approaching her, one behind her and to the left the other behind her and to the right. From the sound of them she gathered it was two men, big men. The big men were trying to be quiet, it resulted in awkward, jerky movements. The first was three paces away, the second was five away. They were coming closer by the second. She drew herself into a squat. Perched on the balls of her feet she lifted a stone about the size of her hand and got a good grip.

The first man was almost on top of her when she spun from behind the tree with a well place knee kick that swung around in a short, compact roundhouse rotation. As the figure double over she dug into his face with uppercut strengthened by the rock in her hand. The force of the blow sent the man back up. She crashed the rock into his head again dropping him for good. A less experienced combatant would have used the rock as a projectile but she knew better. If she had thrown it she would have had to rely on luck, and if it missed she'd have no weapon. No luck either.

She lifted the rock to take on the second assailant but was lifted off her feet by a force that was surprisingly strong. The second man had come on her hard and fast, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the tree. He feet were kicking two feet above the ground. As the oxygen failed to make it to her head it took all she had to stay awake, she dropped the rock relinquishing her only weapon as she did so.

"You hurt my friend little girl." the man said, he had a lisp that amused Wiley to no end.

"What can I say, I seem to have a crippling effect on men."

"You do, do you?" the man flexed his hand around her throat.

"I think you're gonna wish you hadn't met me." she spat in his face.

He threw her to the ground and gave a hard kick.

"You're feisty, little one." he said, "I like you I think you and me are gonna have a lot of fun."

"You'll have to buy me dinner first." she threw a kick, a futile effort from her position, he caught her by the ankle. He gave a hard tug on her foot forcing her to stand up on her one foot.

He was circling around her causing her to bounce around on her leg. This power-play though amusing angered her. But it did spell out good news, it showed her that the man she was dealing with was not a real professional. She knew that if he was a stone cold killer he would not have spent time playing with her.

He would regret not finishing her off fast.

She was more dangerous than he could ever imagine.

"Oh, I like you but not enough to break into my wallet."

"That really gets to me. And to think I was going show you a good time." She gave him a wink hoping to get him unfocused. As his eyes drifted lower and lower she knew it was working.

"Oh well, maybe next time."

She jumped up and swung her free leg at his face while also drawing her other leg back. Her legs caught him in a scissoring motion and pulled him to the ground on top of her. He stood up fast. She brought him back down with brutal kick that bent his knee back. She pulled him back down. He tried to crush her face with his own hulking head but missed and ate a mouthful of dirt. She crashed a barrage of vicious elbows on to the back of his head.

He pulled himself up and put all his weight on her. His knees dug into her chest and began to choke her despite the strong plate armor she wore. She banged a few lefts and rights of his jaw.

She was ready to deal the finishing blow when he fell on top of her. Out cold. Rolling the unconscious man over she could see Fred Flintstone massaging his fist, a look of pride on his face.

"You're welcome missy." he was beaming.

"What do you mean? I had him ready to go. I didn't need your help." she brushed past him without another word.

"Well ain't that a bitch." he said looking her up and down.

"I heard that." she called back, "Let's go help you friend."

2:14 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

CTS Command Headquarters

Joe Rockhead swung his fist and took a chunk of the wall. Quite a feat considering the stone construction of the building. His reddened face featured bulging veins that were a testament to his anger.

"You want to do what now?" he tried to tame the anger in his voice.

"You know this was all experimental Joe." the man in front of him, was clean, calm and sterile; the picture of a bureaucrat if he ever saw one.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Joe Rockhead dusted the fragments of wall of his hand.

"Where I'm going?" the man sneered, the first hint of human emotion to come from him, " What you should be asking is where you're going. Nowhere."

"You can't do this."

"Oh, but I can. This organization," the suit ran his fingers over Rockhead's name plaque. "Has become a tremendous sinkhole. We're putting money into it and getting nothing out. It's not a financially sound investment."

"Goddamn paper pushers."

"Yes. But if it wasn't for us paper pushers you'd have to pick this up yourself." the man pushed a piece of paper across the desk. "As of 12 A.M. tomorrow, the Counter Terrorist Syndicate and all its assets will be obsolete. Thank you for your time."

2:20 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

Wiley Granite perched atop the building peering in throw the sunroof. She could make out two figures hunching over something between them. She couldn't make it out threw the dust on the glass.

"Here. Let me just…" Flintstone moved to wipe the window.

She slapped his hand aside.

"No if more sunlight comes in they'll see us for sure."

"Gee, I was just trying to.."

Wiley glared at him with death in her eyes.

"Come on Fred let's watch for trouble." Barney pulled Fred to the edge of the rooftop.

"Who does she think she is." Fred wondered aloud looking over the landscape from the edge of the roof.

"Agent of the year, three years running for one." Barney said.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Umm…She had a big military career."

"Really? She's so young." Fred said, "Any way you and me were in the army too you know."

"Oh yeah, but she mustered out with a chest full of medals and ribbons and all that."

"Chest full of medals… sure like to see that."

"For shame Fred. For Shame…" Barney shook his head. "What do you think Wilma would think of that?"

"Ah… Barney you know I'm only playing." Fred nudged him. "Wilma's the only gal for me."

"I know Fred." Barney nodded, "I know."

2:30 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Speedway

Sugar Rock Robinson was halfway through the middle of his second lap, when he heard the roar of an engine. He shuffled off to the side of the road and began to throw punches at the air. Slipping imaginary punches and counter with his own to where he picture Sugar Rock Leonard he watched the race cars whiz by. Over the rumble of the speeding automobiles he could hear a man singing on the loud speaker. He had a personal singer wherever he went. Today he was singing the theme song written especially for Sugar Rock.

The last of the cars went by and Sugar Rock Robinson started down the speedway once more. _Roadwork at the speedway, my own singer and my very own pick Cadistone car_, he thought, _This is sweet. Sweet as sugar._

2:45 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Lola's Scissors and Cuts

Wilma Flintstone laughed as Betty Rubble told the most outrageous story about Bamm-Bamm's trip to the zoo.

"That Mammoth didn't expect that that's for sure."

"Oh Betty, you're a riot!"

"Can you believe it." Betty changed the subject. "All the hours in the day and this is when we end up scheduling our hair appointment."

"I told you there weren't any other spots open."

The TV was turned on and a loud man caught the women's attention.

"I'm telling you this is going to be the most spectacular, super-fantastic, tremendous-monstrous, frenetic, exciting fight you've ever seen!" Don Kingstone yelled from the TV.

"What in the world?" Betty was confused. "There is something not right about him. I can just feel it."

"Hey! That must be that fight Fred's all worked up about!" Wilma exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Betty said, "To think two grown men worked up about something so silly, but I guess boys will be boys."

"Look at that poster!" Wilma said, "Sugar Rock times two! Leonard vs. Robinson. Rock 'EM Sock 'EM ! Buy your tickets today! You just know Fred will be talking about it all night"

"Isn't that something?" Betty wondered at the poster.

2:50 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

Inside the abandoned building, Slab Slate, murmured indistinctly. Something about treason and betrayal was all his companion could make out. The man who had come to attend this meeting with Slab Slate was businessman. A respected businessman at that.

"Could we hurry this along Slab, I don't like the feel of this place."

"You don't?" Slab turned slowly. "It's dank, cold, dull, and lifeless. Kind of like the hole I spent the last ten years in. Do you know what solitary confinement does to a man. Here…" he pointed to his head, " …and here?" he touched his heart.

"I don't want to know."

"No you don't" Slab said.

"What did you bring me here for?"

"Mr. Rockbottom, you have a vast collection of assets. Assets we need dearly to acquire."

"What assets?" Emile Rockbottom asked, "What exactly is your plan?"

"Our plan, Mr. Rockbottom."

"O-ours?"

"Yes, you're as much a part of this as I am."

"B-but…"

"Shh…" Slab raised his hand. "We are not alone."

"Wh-what?"

Slab raised his weapon, an ivory tusk from a mammoth that had been hallowed out, had a metal orb placed inside and then fused shut once more, he called it a cannon.

"See this, contraption." Slab lit a torch and touched it to the bottom of the ivory cannon. "Once super-heated the pressure builds within until…" the cannon lid burst and the metal orb hurdled upwards through the window above.

"The trouble is it is only good for single use." Slab dropped the weapon, "We must go."

2:58 A.M. Standard Stone Age Time

Bedrock Rock Shining Facility

Behind him Fred Flintstone heard a shriek he spun in time to see everything happen. An unseen force rocketed Wiley Granite up with great force. Twisting in the wind she instinctively reached for the machete at her waist.

Standing uneasily she momentarily seemed to regain control.

"I think she's alright." Barney said. Then with all the grace of a one legged dinosaur she pitched forward through the glass and into the building .

2:59 A.M…


End file.
